Premonition of a Journey
Premonition of a Journey (旅立ちの予感, Tabidachi no Yokan) is the 1st Night of the Magi anime's second season and the 26th Night overall. Summary An older, stronger Aladdin using advanced magic is shown in a flash-forward. Sinbad has a celebration for Sindria's success in the war and for Aladdin and company's conquering of Zagan. Dunya is left in critical condition as a side-effect of using the Dark Metal Vessel. Aladdin and Hakuryuu talk about leaving Sindria. Synopsis During the war, Aladdin unleashes his powers as a Magi and summons three big Ugos. His magic is noticed even faraway. Sinbad introduces the capturers of the Dungeon Zagan. To celebrate their victory and cheer on the upcoming adventures, Sindria's citizens immerse themselves in festivities. Aladdin and his friends watch a play imitating them. Alibaba apologizes for all the worries he caused them. Meanwhile, Koubun tells Hakuryuu about the orders they got from the Kou Empire, which tells them to come back home. While drunk, Kougyoku refuses. After that, Sinbad tells Aladdin about three other Magi beside him and asks him to go to Reim as the Magi of Sindria, but Aladdin states he's not Sindria's Magi yet. When Aladdin goes to Dunya, Sinbad takes Kougyoku on a walk. He tells her that he wants their blissful time to last forever and she agrees. Ja'far catches him and remarks that he's a evil person for manipulating Kougyoku, but Sinbad replies that she's valuable, and the same goes for Alibaba and his friends. Ja'far says that he's become a person he didn't want to become, but this is a road he took. Somewhere else, Alibaba finds Aladdin. As he hears that his friend went to see Dunya, Alibaba admits that it's painful to go to her, as she reminds him of Cassim. He states that he can't forgive Al-Thamen. Aladdin says that he really likes this world and won't let it end. However, he wonders where he should go next. Some time later, Yamraiha gives Aladdin's fixed turban and tells him more about Magicians' bad affiliation with Djinn and about her home country, Magnostadt. In the courtyard, Kougyoku is playing by herself with flowers, when Alibaba accidentally steps on them. He gives her a crown of flowers as an apology. Morgiana is watching them while training until she hears a noise coming from Hakuryuu. He tells her he will depart from Sindria soon. In the Sinbad and his Eight Generals' meeting, Yamraiha notices that on the Dark Metal Vessel, Magnostadt Academy's symbol is engraved. Meanwhile, Aladdin plays with a finally awake Dunya, when they are interrupted by Sinbad and Yamraiha. Seeing the position Aladdin is in, Yamraiha saves the Princess from the pervert. In the meantime, Alibaba and Morgiana catch Hakuryuu to confirm if he really is leaving. Hakuryuu tells Alibaba that he believes that the path his friend will choose, he'll be following his heart. He then thanks him. Sinbad reassures Dunya that Sindria has no relation with Magnostadt, neither has Yamraiha. When he touches her, his Metal Vessels reject her and the remains of the Dark Metal Vessel appear on her body. To save her, Aladdin uses Wisdom of Solomon. In the evening, Alibaba admits that it will be sad to say goodbye to Hakuryuu. Aladdin announces that he will be going on a journey alone as well. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Morgiana did not attend the celebrations because her Magoi was severely depleted from her battles with Zagan and Zurmudd. *Due to continuity issues in the first season of the anime, Hakuryuu's wooden arm is present during his training. In the manga, he struggled with his training when his left arm was just a stub. *In the anime, Sinbad's Djinn Metal rings react violently with Dunya, causing her to sink into depravity. Aladdin had to use his Solomon's Wisdom to help Dunya. In the manga, Yamraiha slapped Sinbad's hand when Sinbad holds Dunya's hands. *In the manga, Alibaba's conversations with Kougyoku in the courtyard takes place after Hakuryuu & Morgiana's training and Aladdin & Yamraiha's conversations about Magnostadt. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Second Sindria Arc